


Hollywood Horror

by I_llbedammned



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix, Dark Magic, Death, F/M, Gen, Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha dies Clint will do anything to get her back.  But even if his plan works, will she ever be the same person again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Horror

"There's no way this will work," Clint said with his arms crossed on his chest as he watched the ritual unfolding before him on the floor of his apartment. His eyes were sunken in like he hadn't slept in weeks and there was a thick layer of stubble growing on his face. The clothes on his body probably hadn't been washed in a few days, though he clearly had tried to neaten himself up for the company he now had.

On the ground in front of him Doctor Strange drew sigils on the ground in red paint and glowing blue powder. It looked like something out of a horror movie, a feeling only hammered in by large tome in foreign writing that the good Doctor kept reading out of. "Do you wish for her to come back or are you going to sit there and complain as I do the work you sought me out for?"

Memories flashed through Clint's mind. Him and Natasha were surrounded by the enemy and it was just them against the world. But there was explosion that shook the whole building and suddenly everything started to go all sideways. The HYDRA soldiers were closing in way too fast and they were getting hit. Natasha got an openign first, winding a long cable around the neck of a soldier guarding a hallway. "Go!" She yelled at him and he took off, never looking back because they both knew the mission came first.

A week later they found her body in the rubble of the building, surrounded by ten HYDRA corpses. Clint felt hadn't been able to sleep since then, all he could think of was the fact that he never looked back and never tried to help her.

The assassin nodded to the mage, "No, I want you to do this. Sorry. It's just....weird."

Doctor Strange took the statement in stride. He began to chant loudly and his sigils began to glow with an unholy light. It escalated til the whole ritual culminated in a loud bang and a flash of red light.

A loud knock sounded at the door in a familiar pattern almost as soon as the bang had subsided. "You may go get it," Strange said, nodding as if he understood exactly what was going on.

Clint opened the door cautiously, a hand on a knife in case he needed to pull it out. There was Natasha standing there, dressed just like she had never left right down the gashes and cuts left by the rubble she was left in. Slowly a beetle crawled out of her eye socket as she cast a tired smile at Clint. "Mind if I come in, cowboy?" 

He stood there stunned before getting out ,"Yeah, sure." He looked over at her half in joy, half in horror at what she had become. He wanted to simultaneously retch and hug her. He settled for taking a seat on the couch next to her. "Where did you come from?"

"You know how people would always ask us about our past and your response would always be "That girl has been through a whole lot of hell"?"

"Yeah. I-" A slow look of horror fell on Clint's face as the realizations of where his partner had been fell upon him.

She gave a smirk, "Well now I can say I actually have been."

"We'll get the bastards that did this."

Doctor Strange cut in as Natasha grabbed her head, "That will all come in time. For now there will be certain adjustments that she will have to go through."


End file.
